A printing apparatus, such as a simple printer or a multifunction printer, having a duplex printing function is conventionally known. A user can request the printing apparatus to print an image, while setting various printing conditions on the computer, for example. In response to the request, a printer driver generates printing data according to the specified printing condition. The generated printing data is provided for the printing apparatus, so that printing is performed. The printing conditions, which can be set by a user, include Color/Monochrome (Number of Colors), Resolution, Scaling and the like, for example. In the case of duplex printing, the printing on the obverse and reverse sides of a recording medium is typically performed on the same printing conditions.
However, a user sometimes plans to perform printing on the obverse side of a recording medium and printing on the reverse side of the recording medium, separately by using different printers. For example, an address is printed on the obverse side of a post card by a monochrome laser printer, and a color photograph is printed on the reverse side of the post card by a color inkjet printer.
In this case, according to the conventional construction, the user should request printing on the obverse side and printing on the reverse side, individually and separately. That is, the printing conditions should be set separately for the obverse-side printing and the reverse-side printing. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve convenience of duplex printing for a user.